YP MOVIE/Part 3 and 4 Storyboards
Part 3 *After the other team arrives at the Academy (D19) *Big fight between the two sides, evil Plumbers eventually get the diamond *In D91, team and the other Elite begin their infiltration of the "Academy" (which is actually called the Palace of Parosia - Parosia is the planet that the Plumbers originate and have their HQ on in D91) *Plan has two components: **The Team goes in and does their stealth work... They sabotage defenses and sheet happens, fighting guards along the way **Meanwhile, the other Elite goes on the offensive and directly fights the D91 Magisters *The Magisters win, and with the D91 Team having the diamond, the invasion begins *It is too late, the D19 team has hijacked a ship and gets back to D19 *They reunite with the D19 Magisters and work together to stop the invasion (the portal opens up in Midnight City) *BIG FIGHT SCENES - make each person fight their counterpart alone *The fleet is destroyed, and the invasion appears to be over, but the D91 team reveals that they captured that D19 sages *A ritual is performed by the Other Sci and the Other Bink, which frees the TRUE leader of the D91 Plumbers, a being known as INSERT_NAME *Backstory of dimension (official name revealed to be "The Other"; hence the title of this part: The Other Crisis) is revealed by INSERT_NAME and Paradox (who just shows up, as always) **The Other was a member of the D19 Plumbers long ago (before hate became rigon and such) **He and his faction went rouge; they used dark Nikon'ali magic to be able to physically become other people **He and his faction were banished to D91, which, under The Other's leadership, prospered, with one exception: everyone born in the D91 dimension is cursed to do basically the exact opposite as someone in the D19 universe, to the point where they even look alike (there are some exceptions: like anyone who was BORN immortal) **Paradox then sealed D91 off of easy access and extracted the ability to travel to it from the Mirror of the Stars, opting to use the diamond as the only way to travel in between *BIG FIGHT with the Other *eventually they are all banished to D91 *Paradox seals the dimension once again and takes the diamond himself this time, as opposed to hiding it in the galaxy *clean up, public reaction to invasion (D. Walker), ending Part 4 *After Paper, Bink, Will, and Ivada hijack the Aldabarbarian ship and go to Pollunia *fight with Phantress in STL continues *after a while, invasion begins *the team fighting phantress tries to stop the invasion, but they cannot *the rest of the team arrives with the 5 new recruits and the fight continues *Paper, Bink, Will, and Ivada arrive on Pollunia and meet up with Polarys, the princess, as seen in IWTN *There, they contact the Betelgusians and ask what they have been doing, only to realize that Aldabarbaria has been occupying Betelgusia for the past several months *The Pollunian military invades Betelgusia to liberate it as the Plumbers and Polarys go covert to rescue Truph and the other Betelgusian officials *After the rescue, they all go to Earth to confront Phantress *The fight has stalled, and several ships has crashed, destroying much of downtown STL *Other ships have gotten farther into the city and threaten to "escape" to the rest of the country and the world *The Plumbers arrive and immediately Phantress seems to be cautious around Polarys *While the diplomacy occurs, the rest of the Plumbers work to deactivate the jump gate *The Betelgusians receive word that Betelgusia has been liberated *To cut her losses, Phantress agrees to terms to end the invasion (the same terms mentioned in parts of season 1) *As the Plumbers deactivate the jump gate, Phantress quickly escape into it and finishes the job herself, but completely destroying all of the arch *Ending stuff